A change in Senery Complete
by secretsinger
Summary: Rose has everything. She graduated, became Lissa's gaurdian and has Dimitri. Everything is fine but what happens when she gets life changing news. Is it a miracle or a curse. please read and review. i would like to know how i write
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters they all belong to richelle mead ;)

Rose and Dimitri after shadow kissed but Dimitri didn't turn strigoi. He and rose became open about there relationship and although it was hard at first everyone soon came around, Rose has graduated and is ready to spend her life guarding Lissa, but what will happen when rose gets life changing news, she's pregnant. Will she still be accepted? Will she keep the baby? How will Dimitri react?

Rose POV:

As I was leaning against the bench in my tiny bathroom doing nothing in particular but staring at a wall and waiting to see if I ruined my life or I'm just being overdramatic – which could happen, I'm rose Hathaway- as I looked at one particular tile and imagined running into it head first I heard a knock at my door. I went to open it already knowing who it was, it was Lissa she was here to help me celebrate my graduation, thing is I wasn't in the mood to celebrate right now.

"Rose, rose, rose, rose, rose!" she screamed in the utter most happiness and then more happiness and excitement washed over me from the bond. "You did it!" and then came the tears. It took a while for her to calm down so as she went into the bathroom to clean up I said hi to her followers. The usual Christian Ozera, Eddie Castile and Adrian Ivashkov, they all had their own lines Eddie was happy that we finally finished school and don't have to be around these teachers again, Christian was his usual self and told me that I just because I was going to be Lissa's guardian doesn't mean he will stop teasing me and Adrian just said good job but of course he added his own little line in at the end which I will never want to remember again and try very hard to push our of my memory. The "party" didn't last long but it was only because curfew came and Lissa didn't want to get caught, she said sorry through the bond and they left me in my room all alone with nothing but my thoughts and speaking of thoughts I quickly remembered why I hadn't enjoyed that party as much as I should have. Running into the bathroom I got the test out from where I hid it and looked and the little plus sign in the middle. This could not be happening, I was pregnant. At first I didn't know how I was pregnant, I mean I knew how but I was a dhampir and the only guy I had ever done IT with was also a dhampir which made it impossible, then I thought about the fact that it might be because I was shadow kissed. Then I thought about Dimitri, how he would take the news and all that other stuff that just couldn't compute in my mind right now. I knew I couldn't stay in this room any longer so I snuck out my window and went for a walk. The air was nice and warm on my skin and so was the breeze it was fresh and oddly smelled of aftershave, an aftershave I knew all too well.

"Rose, what are you doing out here?" I turned around slowly facing my one and only godlike very hot mentor boyfriend with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, eyes that were now staring at me with a very amused look in them. Part of me wanted to run up to him and let him hold me and say that I was sorry and just start crying, but the other part of me ( the rose part of me) stayed put and just smiled.

"What's up Comrade, I was just taking a little stroll at the hell hole that practically raised me, oh how I am so not going to miss this place, and I couldn't sleep." I added seeing as how it was the truth and I only say the truth.

"There isn't any happy memories of this place?" he asked me, of course there were all the training sessions I had with him, the cabin – our cabin – finally graduation and surprisingly all the times I got kicked out of stans class and sent to Kirova.

"Well I will miss Stan and his lectures and of course Miss Kirov and her lectures, oh and my dorm room I will miss the dank boringness plain walls of my room." Adding a little more sarcasm to the end bit about my room, remembering why I was walking round in the first place and then I suddenly felt really guilty. The father of my child was right there in front of me and I was acting like nothing was wrong, surely he would want to know right? Could I even say the words out loud?

"Rose, is something wrong?" he said suddenly sounding concerned as he grabbed my hands to pull me closer to him. We had just sorted everything out, when I get out of this school I would be Lissa guardian and he would be working at court assigned to someone as well, everyone approved I didn't want to add this bombshell. It would ruin everything, wouldn't it? I mean after I had the baby I could always go back to being Lissa's Guardian, but I wasn't going to let my chid be raised my an academy like I was. I didn't realize I was crying in Dimitri's arms until my breathing became uneven. "Rose, what's going on?"

"I m so sorry, I don't know what to do, I can leave you don't have to see me again." I looked up at him only to see pain in his eyes from the words I just said.

"What's going on?" he said for the second time

"I'm- I'm pregnant." I said and I watched his reaction, shock, confusion and then strangely love. He asked how it was possible and I explain my theory and all my worries.

"Rose, you need to relax. Lissa will understand actually I'm pretty sure she will be happy. And um why would you think I would want you to leave me?" he sounded a little angry when he said that part about leaving.

"Well, I just. I have no idea what I'm thinking, I knew it would be a shock and I'm scared and it just came out okay." I said he surprised me by laughing. I knew he was going into shock, what am I going to do.

"You thought I wouldn't want to be a father? Rose that's insane, I've always wanted a child with someone I love. A little fantasy of mine, it's just that when I became a guardian I didn't think it would happen unless I was with a moroi. Then I met you and I was seriously considering adoption somewhere in my future. Rose this is literally a miracle, a child that belongs to you and I. plus I would never want you to leave me." He said and then he kissed me, it wasn't one of our usual kisses filled with passion and always needing more at the end. It was soft and sweet and when it finished I felt the odd sense of completion. We talked a little more, just about graduation and Lissa and things like that, not once touching on the subject of children, although I felt a little better about it I just wanted it to be like old times. I got really tired after a while and went back to my room after of course I kissed Dimitri.

"Thank you. I didn't think you would react this way." I knew of course that I would have to tell Lissa, I would do it tomorrow, but right now it was time to sleep. As soon as I hit my pillow I fell asleep, no Adrian invading my dreams. Just sleep but then I woke up and thought of something.

Dimitri POV:

As I walked into the guardian dorm after my shift I heard a few people talking. They were the guardians that were taking the next shift up and ready to protect.

"Hey Belikov, How was the shift?" asked Stan Alto, who was just about to take over my shift. I looked at him and thought about what I was going to say. I couldn't tell him the whole thing but I could tell him what he wanted to know.

"Quiet, no novices lurking around thinking they can take on a guardian and get away with it. Like you thought they would Stan." I said with a slight smirk on my face.

"That's because they are all terrified of you. Well all except one novice who would take you on and at some stage probably beat you." Ah my Roza, the one woman who could see through me and the only woman I could ever love.

"Ha, okay Stan whatever you say, although I am pretty sure that they are all asleep or they will be planning something for tomorrow, right now I am not going to think about that though. I am going to sleep so I can be up in the morning." I wasn't going to think about anything but my Roza and My unborn child.

"Are you still training Rose, The years out man, classes are finished." Who said I was going to training with Rose, well I was going to see Rose in the gym but I wasn't going to train. Or maybe I was.

"For old times sake. It was Rose's idea, she wants to see if she can finally win." It was the truth after the graduating ceremony she told me that we were going to train tomorrow and that I better not disagree with her otherwise she would through a tantrum – like that was going to happen – but I said yes anyway. She was so happy and cheerful this morning and afternoon compared to when I just saw her about five minuets ago in complete tears. Stan wished me luck and went off to take his shift. As I walked off and into my room I looked at my little shelf for a moment, pulling out a family album that my mother gave me when I left home, she sends me photos every now and again begging me to put them in the album. There are photos of my sisters and their new children, my little sister with her friends, my grandmother smiling one of her rare smiles and secretly telling me with her eyes to come home and of course my mother, smiling in every photo I have of her wether it is in the kitchen or in the garden, she will always smile. I missed my family and I knew I had to write to my mother soon telling her that I miss her and that I am moving to the royal court and that Rose is still my only true love and that I am going to be a father. I wonder how she would react to that. Maybe she would send a photo so I could see her face. I looked at the album a little while longer until I got to the photo I wanted to see, a photo of Rose and me two days before her graduation at one of our training sessions. I remember when Princess Lissa took this photo, she came in the gym with Mr Ozera right behind and practically yelled at rose and I to stand still and smile. She gave me a copy just yesterday and it was a memory I would always have with me. I went to bed after that and fell into a sleep but it was soon interrupted by dreams, and one dream I particularly didn't want to have.

"Hey Guardian Belikov! What's happening?" asked Lord Adrian Ivashsnob, I mean Ivashkov.

"What do you want?" he had never been in one of my dreams before and I felt very nervous thinking that somehow he could access my memories and all that.

"I want to speak to you about Rose. I know she's pregnant, I saw it in her aura."

"Why are you telling me this huh? I already know, and I'm happy actually more than happy, there are no words that can describe how happy I am." I was slowly getting very mad right now, it was ruining my good mood.

"Calm down, I jut wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not realizing that she is really in love with you." this did not sound like him, I wonder what he is up to. "But Dimitri, if you hurt her and then you leave her, I will be there for her and even if she doesn't want be to be with her with her I will help her with the baby." Oh I see now, he wanted to apologize for not giving up a while ago but he is still not going to give up?

"Again with the question why are you telling me this?" I said, I didn't want to dream about Adrian Ivashkov, I wanted to dream about my family with my mother, my sisters, my nieces and nephews, my child and rose.

"You seem like a good guy okay, I know you wont hurt rose and I have a proposition for you." I just stood there quietly waiting for him to get to the point so I could get back to my own dreams, how did rose put up with it? "Rose will be going to the Royal court with Lissa and since you aren't going to be her guardian but you will be at the court anyway. Considering I live at the courts and need a guardian I was wondering if you would like to be my guardian. I mean I've already got three but if I push I can get four and I wouldn't even really need you a lot of the time so you could be with rose so much more." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Coming from him, it was a good offer though.

"Why are you doing this Adrian?" I asked he didn't look shocked that I asked the question so he must have been expecting this.

"Like I said, you seem like a nice guy and I'm not going to pretend your not an amazing guardian because you are, with the free time you can help rose with the baby and when she gets to pregnant to walk and well guard I can lend you to Liss, because I know that, that is as rose would want, you can help with the baby and look I want rose to be happy and stress free, you are what makes her happy and she doesn't have to worry about you getting a job if you're my guardian so what's your answer?" I had to think carefully, he had really thought about this and for that I was grateful.

"I will accept your offer, thank you."

"Good because it's already sorted. Don't know what I would have done if you said no." and like that the Adrian I knew was back, but before I could say anything else his dream faded and I was back in my own dreams.

Lissa POV

Oh my god! Rose was pregnant, with Dmitri's child; I'm going to be an aunt. I was so- o –o- o happy for her. I couldn't believe it, it was a miracle. I wonder how Christian feels about this; I wonder how rose feels about this. I'm going to be an aunt this kid is going to be so cute and a major badass Ahh! I'm going to be an aunt.

"Rose this is amazing news! Isn't it amazing Christian?" I glanced over at him; he had massive shock in his eyes. "Christian! Don't stare its rude!" I said he suddenly looked at me and smiled.

"Rose it is great news. How do you feel about it though?" oh my, why didn't I ask that to her, why did he ask that to her?

"I'm more excited than I was. Dimitri is okay with it as well, actually he sounded more than okay and I'm glad you not upset." She said to me, okay so when she came to my room during the middle of the night and told me she needed to speak to me I might have thought she was dying, so as Christian was getting ready to leave she said it had something to do with Dimitri and her and then he stayed probably hoping to get a chance to make fun of her and then she says I'm pregnant and he just shuts up.

"Why would I be upset, of course I'm happy for you and when it's time for you to take some time off I will just organise for another guardian to step in DUH. Rose shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Well I was, then I woke up and thought about talking to you and I got nervous so I needed to get it off my chest and now I need to sleep." She said with slight smile on her face. I ordered her to get out of my room and sleep; I knew she had some training thing tomorrow morning. She better be careful of my niece or nephew. As she left I went back to my bed and looked at Christian, he still looked shocked.

"What is wrong with you?" I said, half laughing.

"I don't think I could ever be a parent at my age. I'm thinking more birth control." I laughed at this, he was so funny when he wanted to be and most of the time he wanted to be. After he left I went to sleep knowing that I didn't have to get up until about lunch time the next day.

Rose POV

When I woke up the next morning I was quickly got ready and ran down stairs, no one was in the hall because only insane people would get up this early when we didn't really need to. I was going to training, it was going to be my last training session with Dimitri and I wanted to make the most of and kick his ass for the first time, not counting when we did our field experience and all the guardians had to be strigoi. I walked to the gym and saw him sitting on the mats reading a western novel I only saw his back for a good reason I went through the back door so I could sneak up to him.

"Do you think that I could pry you away from your book Mr Belikov for just a moment." I said and I was right, I scared him, he jumped.

"Rose, you finally learnt how to scare me." He said putting down his book and coming over to me, not sure if he was just going to start fighting me or kiss me so I was ready for both, slightly on guard and ready for anything. "I'm not going to fight you today."

"Why not? You said you would." I was sounding a little like a kid and feeling a little hurt, why didn't he want to fight me, but then I noticed his eyes looking down and finally caught on. "Oh, I get it now." He laughed and pulled me into him and kissed me.

"I need to tell you something." I waited a trait I learned from him. "I took a job at the court. With Adrian Ivashkov." This was a joke right? Oh but it wasn't you can tell when Dimitri is kidding because he rarely does it, he was telling the truth.

"Adrian Ivashkov, doesn't he already have guardians."

"Rose I don't really get it, actually I do get it and it is actually kind of nice, his intentions I mean. All in all he wants you happy, he said that when you get further along that he can "lend" me to Lissa as her guardian because he knows that, that's what you would want according to him." He knows I'm pregnant, how did he know that, I didn't tell him. Maybe it had something to do with my aura. I'm so confused.

"Wow, okay so when did he ask you this because I highly doubt that he would have gotten up this early. Did he go into your dream." He nodded with a slightly amused expression.

"I don't know how you put up with it. I also need to ask you something." I waited again, I was to tired to say anything sarcastic or make it sound like I cared what Adrian did, I mean I did care it was really nice. "Do you want to keep the baby Rose? I mean don't get me wrong I do want a child especially with you, but I just have a feeling that you haven't actually considered your own feelings in this." I was surprised to hear that, the truth was I had thought of it but only for a second I wanted this child and that's exactly what I said to Dimitri.

"I was jut worried what you would think comrade." I was suddenly overwhelmed with thoughts of Dimitri as a father, reading his western novels and teaching them Russian. I was suddenly looking forward to this.

Chapter 2:

I don't own any of these characters they belong to Richelle Mead ;D

5 months later

Rose POV

Okay so in five months I had moved to the royal court, become a guardian, found out I was pregnant and having fun. No morning sickness, no nothing and Dimitri is always home when I finish work. Not that there is much work for me being at court is pretty easy with guardians, the only real time Lissa needs me is if she is going to a party or leaving the premises which is hardly ever so I don't do much but train. These 5 months have gone by so quickly I go to all my checkups to see if the baby is healthy and I am just starting to show, which means Lissa and Dimitri are getting slightly more worried about everything because in about four months I will have a little baby in my arms. I even told my mother that I was pregnant. She was angry at first but then she got excited, she probably thought that she could make amends with her grand child from her bad parenting towards me. I went to my 6 month check up today without Dimitri because I was finding out the gender today and I wanted to surprise him so I ordered Adrian to make him work today so I went with Lissa because she wanted to know what colour clothes and toys and every other baby thing she could get her hands on. The doctor put the cold gel thingy on my stomach and the monitor revealed the little alien bean inside me.

"Well Miss Hathaway you have a very, very healthy baby girl." She said, Lissa squealed with delight and I was on the verge of tears, but because Rose Hathaway doest cry I held it in. a baby girl. As we were going home Lissa kept chanting it's a girl around all the other guardians one of which was Eddie who was just as excited as Liss was.

"Liss, I think we get the baby is a girl now, and considering we are getting close to court would you mind calming down a bit." I actually wanted to surprise Dimitri. Lissa was slowly calming down, until she started talking about shopping and the nursery for the baby. As soon as we got her into her apartment she ran to Christian and just got even more excited, I decided to go home and wait until Dimitri got home.

Dimitri POV

"Hey, I heard Rose is going to the doc today. Girl or boy?" Adrian said, we were walking into a bar, the fifth bar since one thirty, I don't even know why he needed me today, he was in court and it was my day off.

"Not sure." I said slightly distracted, it wasn't my fault I didn't know how Rose was getting to the doctor or who she was going with, if she was going with someone.

"Come on, I'm guessing boy, lets make a bet I will bet you ten dollars that, that baby is a he." Oh my god, did this man have any idea what a stupid bet this was.

"Fine, Ten dollars and I am obviously betting girl." He nodded in agreement and we shook hands, I was excited about the baby's gender but it's not like I wanted profit from it. Adrian looked at is watch for about the seventh time since we walked into this bar and finally smiled.

"Rose and Lissa should be home now, you can go, and I was only meant to keep you from actually going to the doctor with rose because she wanted to surprise you."

"She went with the princess? So Rose set me up?" he nodded and laughed and actually ordered me to leave.

"The sooner you find out the sooner I can get ten bucks." He said I laughed and slapped him in the back; I was actually becoming good friends with Adrian. I walked slowly back to the apartment and for the first time in a while I thought about my mothers reaction when I wrote to her. I still remember the letter.

_Dear Dimka,_

_ A baby, that is Amazing news you deserve this happiness, I need to meet this Rose and believe me Dimka I will meet her, is she as beautiful as her picture? I bet she is more gorgeous than even a picture. You look so happy with her and I can't wait for photos of this baby. It is truly a miracle. I love you so much and give my love to Roza as well._

_From all the family Love mum._

I knew that mum would find a way to meet rose wether I took her to Russia or my mum came here, either way she would know my Roza. I walked through the door and was greeted by Rose jumping up to me. I kissed her sweetly and then she jumped down.

"It's a… wait what did you do with Adrian today?" she asked, what was she doing? I wanted to know.

"Nothing but go to bars, I didn't know that there were so many in one place." I said starting to feel nervous.

"Well it's Adrian; he probably got people to actually put in the bars for him."

"Rose! Can you please tell me?" My voice sounding a little like I was begging. Which I would do if I had to.

"Tell you what." She said with a smirk on her face. "Oh, you don't mean that I tell you if our baby is a girl or a boy do you? Because I wont tell you." why not! I loved the way she said our baby. "Oh, don't look so scared, go into the second bedroom." We had three bedrooms in this apartment and I knew exactly which room she meant. I walked into the bedroom and saw that there was a big poster on the wall saying "it's a girl". A girl a baby girl. I turned around and saw rose smiling at me. I hugged and kissed her and just held her.

"Surprised?" she asked

"Yes, I also get ten dollars." Suddenly remembering Adrian's bet. Rose looked at me strangely but didn't ask me any questions. A girl wow!

Rose POV:

Well everyone seemed happy about the baby, Lissa was off buying clothes anytime she could and Dimitri was happy in his own way – not all touching my stomach and going hello baby because that would just be weird – when he got the chance he would hug me, kiss me on the cheek or the lips or just say that he loved me. Even Adrian was happy and me, well I had to think of baby names and every time I went shopping with Liss I had to beg her not to buy pink, my child would not be dressed in pink fairy dresses everyday of her life she would be badass like her parents. I was getting more nervous as the weeks went by, and getting more emotional as well every now and then I would yell at Dimitri like last night I was screaming because he didn't make enough cookies. I couldn't believe I had yelled like that over cookies.

Flash back-

"Dimitri are there anymore cookies left?" I asked after that dinner you would think I was full but no I wanted more cookies.

"Nope, you ate them all." I did not. He's hiding them from me

"NO, I didn't! there were ten cookies, I didn't eat them all, your lying to me!"

"Why would I do that Rose. I value my life."

"I want more COOKIES!" I yelled a bit more and then started crying. "All I want are some cookies, is that too much to ask." I said in between sobs, Dimitri held me and rubbed my back until I had clamed down a bit.

"I can buy you some cookies from the shop, if you want." He said, I really wanted cookies but I wanted them warm and hand made by Dimka.

"No, that will take to long. Do we have chocolate?" Thank god we did other wise I didn't know what I would have done.

End flash back-

I had one week left and I could barley walk a big distance without getting tired, so usually people came to visit me. I couldn't wait until I could get back to training and guarding. I couldn't wait to see how I would turn out as a mother, me Rose Hathaway. I still didn't have any names, I mean I was throwing a few around but I wasn't completely sure, for some reason the only name that has stuck in my head is Ingrid. It is pretty but I just want to know where it came from, I have never in my life met someone named Ingrid.


	2. Chapter 2

Fan fic, Dimka and rose.

**I don't own any of these characters****J**

**Thank you for the reviews. Sorry this is a really short chapter because I have swamps of homework, I just thought I would update because it might be a while before the next chapter. Really sorry guys.**

Rose POV

THE PAIN! I can't do this, I never thought I would say this but I hate Dimitri. I have to say one thing, this kid better be cute otherwise I am demanding a refund. I started to think of people that I hated, I wasn't go through this pain they were.

"Rose, keep pushing." No, I don't want to. I want to go home and be in Dmitri's arms and have him tell me everything will be alright. I also wanted my mum, but I wasn't going to admit that.

"Roza, you are doing fine. Just one more push." Ah, my angel, as soon as I heard his voice I felt calm and protected, one more push was all it took and I felt relief. I heard a baby screaming and immediately wanted to see her, to look into her eyes and just know that she was mine. "Good job Roza, you did it."

"Can I go home now?" everyone laughed, and then the nurses showed me my daughter, I held her and fell in love instantly, you could see that she had Dmitri's eyes but my shape face, my nose but through all of that she did look like Dimitri. Who was standing behind me and just admiring our daughter. I couldn't believe that this was real; I was still thinking this was all a dream and that I would wake up at the academy, everything just felt so right.

"She is gorgeous, does she have a name?" I heard a nurse say, I wasn't even sure it was a nurse, it might have been the doctor all I knew was that I was too busy looking into the wonderful eyes of my daughter.

"Karolina, her name is Karolina." I said. It just fit and I was looking at Russian names the other day and I like it. (for those of you who have read BP, that is Dimka's sister but rose doesn't know it yet.)

"Roza, did you know that Karolina is one of my sisters."

"No, but your sister is just going to have to share, because I love the name and our daughter looks like a Karolina." I was not budging on this name, I liked it too much. Dimitri laughed, and grabbed my hand, it was a special moment. Dimitri was looking at our daughter I was looking at him look at our daughter and then I turned to look at Karolina, the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen, she was so calm and happy and looked like there was nothing in the world that could hurt her. I would never let anything happen to this girl.

We stayed a couple weeks at the hospital, the doctors did their doctor stuff and I just dazed at my daughter. Dimitri never left my side, he would pick Karolina up and settle her during the night if she was crying – which was always – I knew he would be a good father. Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian came and bought gifts, lots of gifts. Adrian fell in love with Karolina and I knew that he would instantly give her anything she wanted while she was growing up. Lissa cried nearly every time she came to see us, and always bringing clothes. Christian and Eddie held her and made stupid baby faces and started talking to my Karolina in a toddler voice, I was going to have to stop that. As I looked around at the people I loved and I met Dimitri's eyes and I knew that he had the same thought I as did right now, we wanted Karolina settled in her home, safe, protected and spoiled rotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose and Dimka Chapter 3:

**I do not own any of these characters apart from Karolina (but RIchelle kinda owns her too) and Richelle mead owns them **

**In this chapter I am skipping forward four years. So Karolina is four and Rose and Dimitri are married! Yay, they got married when Karolina was two.**

DPOV

Listening to Rose trying to wake up Karolina is quite funny, only because she doesn't want to get up and it almost always ends up in a fight. I tend to stay out of it, I think that it's best not to get involved with an angry Rose – that's never good – and considering Karolina has the same personality as her mother on some occasions then I tend not to mess with them. The only time I would go up there was if I though they were about to kill each other, and for a four year old Karolina is pretty strong, of course she cant beat Roza but it is fun to watch her try.

"I'm not going! You can't make me go, I hate you." and the screaming begins starting with the little voice of Karolina.

"I don't care if you hate me, I can make you go and you are going wether you like it or not, so get dressed." One point for rose, turning into her mother persona instead of the normal rose with a sarcastic attitude.

"I'm not going to Kinder, I don't want to, dad would understand he wouldn't make me go." Please don't drag me into this Lina.

"OH really, you think that do you? well I'll tell you something…" they started to whisper then and I couldn't pick up she was saying, and then finally I heard two pairs of feet coming down the stairs. Karolina looked so much like Rose when she had that pout on her face, with her long brown hair and warm brown eyes like her mother and then there was Roza herself standing behind our daughter looking as gorgeous as ever.

" Good morning my girls, how are you today?" I said kissing little Lina on the cheek and my Roza on the lips.

"Daddy, do I have to go to kinder today, I really don't want to and mummy says I have to and then said you that you would say I wouldn't have to and I want to spend the day with Aunty Lissa and Uncle Christian and mum said I could if I went to kinder for half a day." I saw Rose roll her eyes and smile she gave in to that pout like everyone else would have.

"Well that sounds okay to me, but you know it's up to mum." I said, Roza was trying to hold in a laugh while there was a knock at the door.

"It's Lissa and Adrian." She said "And Lissa is happy about something." She went to the door and once it opened Lissa stormed through with Adrian not far behind her.

"Rose! Guess what?" She said literally screaming.

"What?" Rose and Karolina said at the same time, little Lina was bouncing as much as Lissa was. Adrian came over to me and I greeted him with a nod.

"Belikov, you might want to block your ears in about ten seconds." I looked at him quizzically

"I'm getting married!" I understood what he meant now, my guardian reflexes kicked in and I blocked my ears in time to block out most of the ear piercing screams, once that was over there was the hugging and then talking.

"Told ya, she's been like this since breakfast and Christian has just been staring at her." Adrian spoke a little too loudly maybe he was just emphasising the fact that the girls were loud. "Karolina Hathaway- Belikov, where is my hug." Adrian was like an uncle to Karolina always spoiling her and giving her gifts. She giggled and gave him a hug.

"Dad, do you think mum will forget about me having to go to kinder." She whispered in my ear, now why did I think she would say something like that? Oh right because she's her mothers daughter.

"I heard that Karolina and your still going to kinder." She pouted and got her backpack from the door then stomped out of the house without even saying goodbye to anyone. Rose said by to Lissa and Adrian gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran after her.

RPOV:

Wow Lissa getting married, I mean I knew that would happen one day, I knew Christian loved… oh who was I kidding, I was excited. Everyone was excited; I still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Karolina, would you stop pouting." I said, I didn't really intend on taking her kinder after all she just didn't know that.

"I cant believe you would send me to kinder, I mean what are you my mother." Was she trying to be witty?

"Actually I am your mother, and if you keep talking to me like that then I might change my mind and send you to kinder." The look on her face was priceless. Did she seriously think I was that cruel?

She squealed and hugged me at the leg, nearly knocking me over – nearly – I looked past her just to make sure no one was staring, then I picked up Lina so that she was up side down, and she started laughing even more. " So, considering I am so awesome and let you have the day off, what do you want to do?" I said as I placed her on the ground right side up, her face went into that thinking look and then her eyes lit up.

"I want to go to the gym with you and daddy and practise my fighting." That's my girl.

**Oh my, I am sorry for not updating, no excuses (well I have a few but still) this is just a short chapter, but as I write this I am thinking of a new one. Thanks for all your patience for those who have been waiting.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Dimka Chapter 4:

RPOV:

"Hey Comrade what do you say to taking your very pretty wife and daughter to the gym and teaching them some awesome skills." I asked as we were walking to the gym, he couldn't say no even if he wanted to, Lina had her pout and I had my smile.

"Yeah dad, please. I really want to learn how to fight." Good girl, what Mr Belikov didn't know was that we rehearse things like this so that Karolina looks dead cute. He smiled and picked up Karolina and winked at me, we won.

"How could I say no to the two most gorgeous girls in existence?" Lina laughed and jumped out of Dimitri's arms only to run into Eddie's and go in to the gym. "You planned that didn't you?" Damn he figured it out.

"Me, plan what? I have no idea what you're talking about comrade." He shook his head and started running, soon enough I caught up to him and we were in the gym. The gym at court was amazing; it had mats for fighting, gym equipment, dummies to practice staking and a massive oval/track to run laps. I went straight to the mat Eddie and Lina were at, she was punching him and Eddie was pretending to fall in pain or maybe he was falling in pain?

"Wow, your daughter is beating up my boyfriend, that's sad." I turned around to see Mia Rinaldi, I hugged her and laughed.

"Yep, my daughter is pretty badass, but then again Eddie is a good actor, or so he thinks." We laughed a little more and then Eddie and Lina came up behind us with Dimitri not to far away. "Ready to kick some butt angel?" Lina nodded and went to the mat with Dimitri behind her.

"You're teaching you're four year old daughter how to fight? Why?" Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.

"Well because I can and she's going to learn sometime."

"Well she will be ahead in her classes when she goes to school." Mia does have the sense in the relationship. I said bye to them and went over to where my little family were, Dimitri and Karolina looked like father and daughter, they were laughing and having fun and she looked so much like him when she smiled. I sat down on the floor and watched Dimitri teach her some basic moves, just like he taught me. As I was watching Lissa came to sit down beside me.

_She looks so much like Dimitri when she's laughing like that_

"I was just thinking that, what's up Liss?"

"Not much just thought I would come see my awesome niece, and my best friend and my other awesome friend who saved my best friend from expulsion."

"You are rambling, is something wrong?"

_Nope, nothing is wrong I'm just happy and excited._ I couldn't help but think Lissa was hiding something, I tried to think of what it might be and then she walked in the gym

"Hello Dimka, did you miss me?" I can tell you one thing I did not miss Tasha Ozera.

DPOV:

As I was teaching Lina how to stand correctly I briefly noticed Lissa and Roza talking but I was concentrating, it was times like this when I realized how lucky I was, teaching Lina reminded me of when I taught Roza but Lina was a lot more patient, and then I heard a voice I didn't think I would hear ever again.

"Hello Dimka, did you miss me?" not really, I looked to see Roses face and then knelt down to Lina and told her to go over to her mum and make sure she was clam.

"Tasha, how are you? I assume you are here for Christian and Lissa's wedding." Lina was shaking Roses arm, obviously trying to calm her.

"Mum staring is rude and you know it!" Ha nice choice of words Karolina, they worked to because Rose snapped out of her rage for now.

"Aunt Tasha, when did you get here?" Thank god for Christian, I can get Rose out of here.

"Oh Christian, I got here about ten minuets ago. I went to the guest building and came to see my friend." Good god this woman works fast.

"That was nice of you Tasha, but I actually have to go I'm assigned for a shift with Adrian." I grabbed Rose by the back of her top and Karolina by the hand and walked out of the gym.

"Bye-bye everyone, see you all later." Well at least Lina was polite.

"Daddy, why does mummy look like she is going to explode?"

"Because she didn't get a chance to fight." Which was technically true, "Rose sometime today you need to start breathing again." She let out a sigh and smiled.

"Mummy who is Tasha and why don't you like her?" four year olds are amazing at noticing things.

"Who says I don't like her?" Lina raised one eyebrow and Rose scowled, she hated that she couldn't do that. Lina knew not to push for an answer and luckily Adrian was walking up to us.

"Princess Karolina, do you want to go dress shopping? I don't really care if you want to go or not, I'm kidnapping you." Lina laughed and nodded her head; she loved it when Adrian 'kidnapped' her, because that meant she couldn't get told off for messing around.

"Adrian if your dress shopping for the wedding I would hold off she changes her mind like everyday." I said, I knew that each day she had a different favourite colour, T.V show etc. Adrian just waved his hand.

"Don't care, if she changes her mind then I will get her a new dress." I saw Rose shake her head and laugh as I looked behind Adrian and saw four guardians. "Two for me, two for missy princess over there." He said noticing where I looked.

"Karolina come here." Rose was turning into her mother persona again. "Be good okay, I know your staying court but stay close to Adrian." She looked at Lina with a stern look that even I was afraid of then Lina nodded grabbed Adrian's hand waved goodbye and left.

"Well that was a nice surprise that Tasha gave us, I wonder if she will try and take you back again because if she does I will cut that mane she calls hair." I laughed and grabbed her by the waist.

"I wouldn't dare accept, you might cut my hair."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Come on I am going to take you to lunch."

Tasha POV:

Dimka was acting weird today in the gym and why was he still around Rose, he must have gotten over her by now I mean Rose obviously did she has a daughter now, the kid is probably Ivashkov.

"Lissa darling, who is the father to that beautiful daughter of Roses?" Lissa almost dropped the bowl she was holding and Christian just plain froze.

"Umm, we never asked it wasn't really our business." She said

"Plus when we did bring it up Rose nearly staked us." Added Christian

"Well I am going to see if my Dimitri has finished his shift." I didn't even wait for a reply I just walked out of the apartment.

Lissa POV:

Her Dimitri! Her Dimitri! Argh I would have loved to see her face if I told her the truth.

"Liss calm down, you are going to break the bowl and I need that for dinner."

"Her Dimitri, Christian she lost him for years ago." He nodded and hugged me

"I know, but it isn't our place to tell them, we just need to go along with it until she finds out." He was so sweet that's why I am marring him.

RPOV:

Lunch was great and then because we didn't have any shifts we went back to the apartment and just relaxed, until there was a knock on the door. I went to answer thinking it would be Eddie or mum or even Karolina and Adrian but it was Tasha.

"Rose, what are you doing in Dimitri's apartment?" well I married him, he's the father of my child and I live here bitch what are you doing here?

"I live here." Plain and simple but the look on her face was priceless, to bad Dimitri came p behind me otherwise I would have loved to tell her the rest.

"Natasha what are you doing here?" she flinched at the sound of her full name I laughed (inside of course)

"Dimka! I was wondering if you would like to go for a little walk with me." It would be a good chance to tell her to back off so I nodded at him and Dimitri obviously knowing what I was thinking nodded t Tasha and winked at me.

DPOV:

I had to tell Tasha to back down, I had to tell her the truth.

"Tasha I need to tell you something." She stopped me before I could even start getting one of those I want to kiss you looks in her eyes.

"Wait Dimka me first, I overlooked your infatuation with Rose four years ago, but she obviously got over I mean she has a child for god sake."

"Tasha that's what I need to talk to you about, you see Karolina is my daughter it has something to do with Rose being shadow kissed." It took a while for the shock to sink in but once it did I saw the fire rag in her eyes and she just cracked.

"You… slept…with her! Are you insane! You can't love her." Was she insane, how could she think that?

"I do love her, in fact I love her so much I married her." But it was like none of this was sinking in her mind,

"This is ridiculous, Dimitri after the wedding you can come back with me and we will be happy just like it was supposed to be."

"I will not leave family, I love Rose and I love Karolina." I can't believe she would even think something like that, I couldn't even finish talking to her I turned on my heel and walked off. Storming through the door of the apartment I saw Karolina spinning around in a gorgeous blue silk dress that was so long it looked like she would trip over it.

"Daddy do you like my dress? I picked it myself." Seeing that smile on her face calmed me down instantly.

"I love the dress little Lina." I smiled back at her, Rose was at the kitchen table talking with Lissa and Christian and Karolina and Adrian were dancing around all of the furniture. This was my family and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

TPOV:

Daughter! It makes so much sense now, why he is still around why he was acting all weird. I should apologise for the way I acted I see it now he isn't my Dimitri he never was and now I feel crap. I walked out of Christina and Lissa's apartment and across the hall when I got to the door at first I was afraid to knock but I found the courage and knocked lightly three times Adrian answered he door with Karolina holding onto one of his legs.

"Hi Ms Ozera my name is Karolina Hathaway-Belikov, but you can call me Princess of the world because that's what I am." Looking at her was like looking at a girl version of Dimitri.

"Hello Princess, may I come in?" she looked up at Adrian then looked back at me and nodded. I waked into the kitchen area and saw Rose, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri. Dimitri and Christian were cooking and Rose and Lissa looked like they were making a salad.

"Aunt Tasha!"

"Hey everyone. Um before anyone speaks I would just like to say that I am sorry." They looked stunned.

"Tasha I know this will sound weird coming from me but it's okay, you were shocked and if it were me I probably would have acted way worse." It was weird hearing that come from Rose; I think Dimitri was shocked but Lissa and Christian just looked plain clueless.

"Thank you." I said, Dimitri smiled at me and went back to cooking and Rose asked me if I would like to stay and just like that I felt so much better. As we sat down at the table for dinner I looked at Rose and Karolina, they looked so much alike and yet Karolina looked so much like Dimitri as well they also looked so happy all of them did.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of these characters…**

**Really sorry for the delay, I have exams next week and I have been revising there wasn't much time for writing and then when I was writing it sounded crap, and I want only the best for my fans (or at least it think it's the best) Tell me if you like…**

RPOV:

"Karolina can you please sit still and eat your dinner, otherwise you will not get any dessert." I said; what is it with four year olds and not sitting still.

"My name is not Karolina it is Princess Karolina." Adrian. It is all his fault, and that is probably why he is laughing.

"Princess, you may want to stay on the good side of your mother she is after all a queen well queen of this house anyway." Adrian said with a smirk.

"That's right queen of the house which means I make the rules and princess Karolina will listen to those rules otherwise she will go to her room." Karolina's face automatically changed, she sat still and ate her dinner and for that I was glad, I grabbed Dimitri's hand under the table and smiled at him.

"So Rose, how did you do your guardian duty while you were pregnant?" Asked Tasha, this might be just me but I think I see a slight smile on her face.

"Well, I guarded Lissa until I was about six months and then Dimitri took over." I replied as nicely as I could but still sounding cold. I wasn't about to be best buddies with her.

"If I had my way it would have been she stops guarding at three months, but no Rose always gets her way somehow." Said Lissa, Dimitri smiled and nodded his head at Lissa.

"Hello, I'm here to you know!"

"Karolina Would like to have a sleep over at my place tonight." Asked Lissa, great I can see where this is going, I am going to get a pout and then a plead.

"Please mummy, I promise I will be good." and there's the pout; I couldn't deny her it was hard, and I'm Rose Hathaway, I'm very stubborn. I nodded because my mouth was full of food and watched as Karolina and Lissa squealed in delight.

"hmmm, I get you all to myself tonight; sounds fun" Dimitri whispered in my ear nearly making me choke on my food.

"Got something in mind comrade?" I whispered back giving him my seductive smile which made him nearly choke on his drink.

When dinner finished Karolina and Lissa went to go pack bags, Adrian went home and Dimitri and I cleaned up.

"So do you think Tasha is legit, or do you think she is planning something?" Asked Dimitri as we were putting the dishes away I shrugged and said.

"Dunno, we can only hope but I am determined to play nice if she will I am not going to ruin Lissa's day." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek giving me a wink and then going to sit down on the couch. I went to go check on Lina and Lissa and they were packing clothes in three bags. "Seriously how many days do you plan on going."

"Mummy, guess what; when Aunty Lissa gets married I am going to be a flower girl, I'm going to wear my pretty dress that Adrian got me and I'm going to hold flowers…" she started rambling and I just looked at Lissa and laughed. Once Lissa and Christian left me and Dimitri sat on the couch and started watching T.V I couldn't help but laugh at this situation.

"And your laughing at…" he said looking down at me with one eyebrow raised up.

"It's just really quiet. I am so used to Karolina running around the house." It was his turn to laugh this time.

"True, she definitely has your personality."

"Lucky her, but hopefully when it comes to schooling she has your temperament."

"Yes lets hope, god knows you were a pain in the ass." I gave him my man eater smile and tned back into the TV. Next I knew I was in one of Adrian's dreams.

**Hey guys a really short chapter I know… but I just needed to update. You will get a better chapter soon. Promise…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own these characters. **** Except Karolina **** thank you all for your reviews…**

Karolina POV:

"Aunty Lissa, who is Tasha because I don't think mummy likes her that much." I was sitting in Lissa and Christian's kitchen eating ice cream; I was having a sleep over tonight and I loved sleeping over at aunty Lissa's house because I get to eat ice cream and stay up as long as I want and I don't have to follow any rules like I do at home.

"Umm, Tasha is Christians Aunt, but that's all I can tell you because your mum would never speak to me again if I did tell you more." I nodded, I didn't really care I just wanted my ice cream. I thought about what mummy and daddy are going to be doing tonight. I love my mummy and daddy because they teach me how to fight and mums really cool and dads really tall, so one day I want to be as tall as him so I can squash people when I get to school. I get to go to school next year and I'm going to the same school as mum went to and I'm going to learn how to fight and become the one of the bestest guardians ever like mum and dad.

"Uncle Christian, can we play a game; please I want to play a game otherwise I will stick mum on you." I played UNO with uncle Christian and I won every single game! It was really fun because after that I ate more ice cream and cookies and then I started getting tired so I went to sleep; uncle Adrian came into my dream tonight like he always did and they were always fun dreams. This time I wore my pretty blue dress and he wore a suit.

"Hey little Lina. How long does it take you to go to sleep! I had to visit your mum to kill time." Uncle Adrian was funny, but I knew he secretly like visiting mummy.

"Uncle Addy I'm not little and I was having fun that's why I wasn't asleep god!" I saw him look at me and he looked like he was about to laugh.

"I'll make you a deal, I wont call you little if you don't call me Addy." I walked up to him and shook his hand. "Do you want to dance Karolina?" I nodded I loved dancing with uncle Adrian, I danced until I woke up. I may be four years old but I did know that I loved my family.

Tasha POV:

I cant believe they took my apology, were they that air headed? Rosemarie Hathaway stole my Dimitri and now I am going to steal something from her. I went to see Lissa and Christian to help with some wedding things, as I knocked on the door I heard squeals and laughter coming from inside.

"Uncle Christian you cant catch me even if you try!" The voice was little and sounded like Karolina.

"Wanna bet, I'm going to catch you." There was more laughter and then Lissa came to the door.

"Tasha how are you?"

"I'm great Liss, how are you? Did I hear little Karolina?" Lissa nodded her head.

"She slept over last night; her and Christian are playing tag." I heard Christian laugh and say to Karolina that she caught him. "I've actually got to take her home."

Rose POV:

It was nearly five and Liss hasn't brought Karolina home yet so I went to their place, sensing something wasn't quite right.

"Rose what's up?" Christian said once he opened the door.

"Did you want to return my daughter?"

"Didn't Liss bring her home she said she was going to drop Lina off then go shopping for the wedding with aunt Tasha."

"Well Karolina isn't at home." I quickly checked the bond to see if they were alright. They weren't…

"_Aunty Lissa, wake up!" Lissa opened her eyes to see Karolina's tear stained face._

"_Whats going on, Lina are you okay?" _

"_I'm scared, Tasha put something over my face and then I fell asleep."_

To say I was pissed is an understatement, Tasha had kidnapped my kid.

"Christian how much do you love your aunt."

"Why?"

"Because she kidnapped Karolina and Lissa."

"Never loved her much, always was a bitch." Christian was seething with anger I'm pretty sure he was as pissed as me. I stormed into the apartment to find Dimitri eating cereal, I could question his weird ways later.

"Hey, where's Karolina? And why do you looked so pissed?"

"Tasha took her and Lissa." Tell Dimitri someone took his friend sure his pissed off, tell him someone kidnapped his daughter and he looks like he wants to kill something; and that something is Tasha Ozera.

Karolina POV:

I was really scared, but I jad to be brave and remember what mummy and daddy taught me; when Tasha came near me again I would kick her!

"Tasha, why are you doing this?" Said aunty Lissa.

"Lissa honey don't be so stupid, I'm doing this to get back at Miss Rosemarie Hathaway. She took Dimka from me and I take her precious little daughter from her and of course you."

"Lissa is not stupid, my mums name is MRS Rose Belikov and no wonder she hates you; your psychotic!" I love learning words from mummy .

"Well sweety if that's the price to pay for love…"

"My daddy doesn't love you he loves mummy and if you touch me I will hurt you and so will they." She started to laugh and then hit me across the face and it hurt, I wanted to cry and run to my mum but she want here yet and I wasn't going to cry in front of Tasha.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders." I poked my toungue at her and she hit me again, in the same spot this time only harder.

"You know there's a law against child abuse." I heard aunty Lissa laugh and then scream as Tasha pulled me by my hair so that I was standing up.

"Tasha put her down! She's just a child." Aunty Lissa sounded scared but I knew that mum and dad were coming soon, so I stood my ground – something else I learnt from mummy –.

"I told you if you touch e again I would kick you." and I did right where she bends her knees like daddy told me too; Tasha let me go and I ran to get a stick and then I went to aunty Lissa to untie her, Tasha wasn't very smart she tied Lissa up and she left me untied. I saw her get up and I grabbed my stick and went in front of Lissa, I wanted to protect her like mummy would have.

"Your just like you mother but honey your four years old, I am stronger than you." Tasha knocked the stick out of my hands and went to grab me; lucky I'm good at chasy!

"You may be stronger than her, but you're not stronger than me." I knew mummy would come and save me. She grabbed the stick and knocked Tasha out as uncle Chris put handcuffs on her and then went to aunty Liss and then daddy came and swept me up in his arms.

"You were so brave princess. I am so glad your safe." He whispered in my ear, I held on to him tightly and then I felt mums hand on my cheek where Tasha had hit me; it hurt and I started to cry.

"Oh baby, it's okay I am not going to let her near you ever again." I held on to dad tighter as mum rubbed my back, I felt safe…

**Hey guys, I know Karolina sounds a little older than her actual age but I wanted her to have a protective personality. R and R hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rose and Dimitri Chapter 7: RPOV

"Mummy!" I heard Karolina Scream from her room; I bolted out of bed and ran to her room, I found her on her bed in tears.

"Karolina what's wrong." I was trying to calm her down when Dimitri came in to the room.

"I had a dream, that when Tasha took me away; you didn't save me and I Tasha bit me and I was scared." I couldn't calm her down, Dimitri tried and he couldn't sooth her either. Nothing would work; after a while she cried herself back to sleep and I went back into my room where Dimitri was lying on the bed wide awake.

"I don't know about you but that scared the hell how out of me." I said, I could hear my voice breaking. Dimitri pulled me close and rubbed circles in my back.

"Rose I was thinking; Karolina's scared she's spent pretty much all her life thinking that court is safe then all of sudden that got ripped away. She needs a little vacation I was thinking Russia." He said, something lighting up in his eyes when he said the word Russia.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Okay truth is I've been thinking about it for a while." He smirked I had to admit it sounded like a good idea.

"Well we have to organise replacements; we have a duty you know." Dimitri started laughing quietly as to not wake up Karolina. "I would love to see the family again, we haven't seen them since the wedding and I know your mum misses Karolina, hell Karolina misses Karolina." It was my turn to laugh; when Dimitri's family found out about Karolina they were surprised and amused at the name we chose for her well as I told Dimitri when she was born I like the name so stiff. I went to sleep that night feeling happy, my daughter sound asleep.

Dimitri POV:

She said yes! We were going home, well at least to my home – part of my home anyone, I always knew that my life with Roza would be amazing and that as long as I was with her I would be home but I grew up in Russia; my mother, grandmother and sisters were there and they hadn't seen Lina in two years. I was so excited and happy and proud, I looked over at Rose's sleeping form she was so peaceful and calm: My Roza my wife.

Karolina POV:

My mummy and daddy thought that I had gone back to sleep, I really hadn't I was too scared I couldn't have that dream again – it was of Tasha, with we were in the cave but this time Aunty Lissa wasn't there it was just me and her and for some reason I didn't think mummy and daddy were saving me this time – Tasha was kneeling in front of me and I was really scared next thing I knew she was at my neck and bit me; it hurt and the next thing I knew I woke up and saw mum and dad looking worried for me. I don't want to be helpless anymore; I mean I know how to fight sure but don't want to seem like a little girl anymore. From now on I am going to be tough and be like mum and dad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Everything is owned my Richelle Mead… It is her genius. **

Rose and Dimka Chapter 8:

It has been two months since we arrived in Russia, in those two months I have never been happier. When we stopped at Moscow and stayed there for a week just exploring and then we did the same at St. Petersburg and watching Dimitri's face light up every time he saw something that he would love, or just the glow in his cheeks as soon he stepped out of the plane… he was like a lost puppy who has found his way home; it was so cute. Karolina was as excited as Dimitri, jumping up and down and laughing and smiling as she saw all the pretty buildings; and the good thing was that she didn't have one nightmare whilst we were here. We barley heard anything that had to do with the court except every now and then when I checked on Lissa through the bond; they were taking Tasha through trial about a week ago and now the case was closed Tasha was in jail and there was nothing to worry about anymore.

Now we were in Baia, where the Belikov's lived and I have to say it was nice to see them again, and I felt so at home with them; they loved seeing Karolina. Dimitri and I had a lot of time to ourselves considering Viktoria and Olena were so consumed in Little Lina duty, they were teaching her how to make bread rolls and cakes and all that stuff. So Dimitri started teaching me some Russian – but he still refused to teach me the swearwords – and then we would do some training or just hang out like we did back at the academy.

"Dimitri, if you had the choice would you come back to Russia?" I had to admit I was thinking about that a lot lately, especially the way I see him react with his family around; he is so relaxed and calm just like he is with me, but there was always something that kept him on guard.

"Only if I was alone; if you and Karolina weren't in the picture I might of thought about it." I felt a little bit of guilt when he replied to the question and he obviously saw it on my face. "Roza, look at me. I wouldn't change a single thing; past, present or future I cant live a life without you or Lina. I remember every time you were at the clinic back at the academy and each time I thought I would lose you, my future went blank I couldn't think of a life without you in it; I love you so much and I don't regret anything." Him saying that made my heart sore with joy, I just looked him straight in the eye, gave him my man eater smile and kissed him I could feel his smile on his lips as he kissed me back.

"EWWWW! Did not need to see that." I heard Viktoria in the background as Dimitri broke the kiss and looked up at his sister who was standing in the doorway with a sour look on her face that I just had to laugh at. "Seriously big brother, I am happy for and all but really my innocent eyes are not ready for that kind of torture yet." This time I couldn't just laugh I nearly keeled over with laughter, Dimitri was just looking at me with a weird look on his face.

"Viktoria, before you make Rose faint with your humour what is it that you wanted?" Dimitri asked.

"Mum said dinner is ready and that I needed to get you too, but she didn't tell I had to close my eyes and tell you in advance that I was coming." As I started to laugh again Dimitri gave me this look that said 'don't humour her' so I bit my lip and held it in.

"We'll be right in." I said, giving Viktoria a little wink. Which made her crinkle her nose up and make a disgusted sound, then she walked in the house leaving Dimitri and I alone again. I looked up at Dimitri who shook his head and smirked at me. "Come on comrade it was funny."

"You and my sister have the same sense of humour; please don't give her your attitude as well."

"My attitude is the bomb. Know come on I am hungry." We walked into the house to see food crowding the dinning table, with Lina already sitting down next to Paul. Everyone came to sit down and then we all started to eat.

After dinner and when the kids were asleep I asked Olena about Dimitri as a child, she told me all kind of funny stories and then Karolina told me about her marrying him off to all of her dolls. I looked over to Dimitri who was slight shade of red and I couldn't help but laugh, I had never seen him embarrassed in his life.

"I thought it was illegal to marry someone if you were already married." I said, with a smirk on my face. Which caused the Belikov family to laugh, it was then that Karolina walked into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of something in her hand.

"We have to celebrate!" She stated, pouring what looked like vodka in four cups, considering only Myself, Dimitri, Olena and Karolina were up; Yeva and Sonya had gone to bed.

"What are we celebrating?" Olena asked with a small smile spreading across her face.

"I dunno, Dimitri's return and Rose's awesomeness, you great cooking mother dear." Karolina said; hell I didn't need an excuse to drink and that exactly what I told them. I grabbed the cup and started to skull when I almost chocked on how strong it was.

"What is this?" Dimitri chuckled and looked at me.

"Vodka." Olena stated

"This is not vodka, I have had vodka before."

"Not Russian vodka." Dimitri stated and finished off his glass, me doing the same thing out of respect for his family, I looked over and saw him shaking his head at me ad Karolina poured another.

"Karolina, do you plan on getting Rose drunk." Said Olena with a stern look on her face.

"That is exactly what I plan to do, her and I will drink until Dimitri goes all guardian teacher on us." I laughed at Dimitri's scowl and kept drinking; until I stood up and swayed a bit on my feet. Dimitri then said goodnight and took me upstairs where I pretty much crashed.

**Okay so I used some stuff from Blood Promise. I hoped you liked it… And I am sorry I have been so slack at updating lately. I promise I will try harder! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XOXO secretsinger**


	9. Chapter 9

Rose and Dimka Chapter 9:

**Hey guys I am really sorry! I swear I am not giving up on this story… I promise I just had so much work and I have been so tired, writing stories just hasn't had the same enjoyment to it, when I am writing something everyday. Okay so here is a pretty short chapter, I will update properly soon! Hopefully.**

Karolina POV

"I don't want to go!" They can't make me, there are so many laws in this messed up world; one of them must be able to help me.

"Sweety, It's time to go." Said daddy, kneeling down so that he was kinda my height.

"Daddy, I have a great idea. You and mummy go and I'll stay here with grandma and Paul and all my aunties and great grandma." Daddy shook his head and looked up t mummy who had a smile on her face.

"She's your daughter, it's your turn to try and reason with her." Mummy laughed

"Comrade, she has Hathaway blood in her. Reasoning is out of the question." And just like that I was upside, being kissed by all my relatives.

"Stupid head!" I screamed at mummy, as we were in the car going to the airport. It was time to go back to court and obviously I didn't want to go.

"Hey, that is not a nice word." Said daddy

"I said two words not one!" I heard mummy chuckle sitting next to me but then she started coughing for some reason.

"What am I going to do with you." Daddy said shaking his head again, but this time with a smile on his face, because he can never stay mad at me.

"I love you daddy and mummy I am sorry for calling you a stupid head."

"That's fine honey, just don't do it again okay; at least not when daddy's around." She started to tickle me and wouldn't stop until we got to the big plane. It was really cool even though I didn't want to go; but I did miss Uncle Adrian, Lissa and Uncle Chrissie, I couldn't wait to see them again. We got on the plane and I sat down on the seat jumping up and down so that I could make it hard for mummy and daddy to buckle up my seat belt; and it took them both to buckle me up, I love my little tricks. I felt the plane lift off the ground and before I could see anything out of the window; I fell asleep listening to the soft murmurs of mum and dad. The last thing I heard and felt was daddy's duster sweeping over me and mummy whispering that her and daddy love me more than I love them, I went to sleep thinking doubt it.

**Okay so there it is, chapter nine! Please tell me if you like it… I am on holidays soon so more updates should be on their way**


	10. Chapter 10

VA chapter 10:

**Previously on A change in scenery**

**This is going to be a very, very short chapter because the next chapter I write is going to skip forward about ten years, so Karolina is going to be 14. Hope you like my decision! **

_Karolina POV_

_The last thing I heard and felt was daddy's duster sweeping over me and mummy whispering that her and daddy love me more than I love them, I went to sleep thinking doubt it._

Dimka POV

Karolina was asleep before we even left Russia, I don't get how someone that had so much energy in the car could just fall asleep like that? But just like Roza Karolina is always surprising me.

"Dimitri, do you think Karolina will be okay when we get back to court?" I knew what she meant; before we left Karolina had nightmares about her kidnapping. I hate Tasha with all of my being she could've killed my daughter, and if she did that I would've killed her no questions asked.

"No she won't, Russia was good for her; Cleared everything bad out of her." Rose nodded and looked over at Lina, she smiled and stroked her cheek; she didn't even flinch she was so out of it.

"Adrian's in her dreams again." I looked over at her and raised my eyebrow which I know she hates.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The smile on her face you idiot, it's and Adrian smile I notice when he comes around to see her; there is a certain smile she has." I chuckled silently the more I looked into it the more I noticed the smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose and Dimka Chapter 11:

**As said before I am skipping forward ten years! So let me tell you what's been happening…**

**Tasha was sentenced to life in jail with high security guards on her 24/7.**

**Eddie and Mia got married.**

**Lissa and Christian got married with no drama.**

**Karolina is now at school, in year 8.**

**Lissa and Christian had a baby boy, named Andre.**

**Eddie and Mia had a baby boy named Blake.**

**Adrian is in a relationship with a girl named Kristina.**

**Kristina came to court two years ago.**

**Oh and sorry for being so delayed but I just thought I would say that I am finishing up this story… Two more chapter and they might be fairly short… One will may come as a shock but the other one will just be an epilogue… Sorry for those that want it go on further but I honestly cannot think of anything to go on anymore… But I may or may not write a sequel to it… Okay so here is the chapter! **

Rose POV

I can't believe it, my daughter is turning 14. I am too young to have a daughter that's 14; which sounds weird, but I am seriously not complaining my life is perfect. Karolina is at school now and thank Christ she's not like I was and has a little more patience with her teachers, Lissa and Christian, Eddie and Mia got married and they both have boys Andre and Blake and last but by no means least Adrian is finally in love, with a girl named Kristina she is lovely. Wonderful brown hair with the greenest eyes; she came to court a while back and it was like love at wait a months sight. At first they drove each other insane, always fighting blah, blah, blah but then the next thing we know is that they are happily in love.

"Mum! Where are my shoes?" I heard Karolina yell from her bedroom, that girl is getting worse at remembering things.

"By the door Karolina where you left them yesterday after school." Yes Lina goes to school now, we moved back to the academy – never thought I'd be saying that. Lissa and I got an offer to teach a few years back; now that Spirit was a kind of well known power Lissa and Adrian teach students about what type of power it can yield. Dimitri and I teach combat and training and all the stuff for the novices. Our first day here was so funny…

_** Flashback **_

_It was Dimitri and I's first day as teachers, well it was my first day as a teacher; Dimitri could teach he was my mentor after all._

"_Ready?" Dimitri asked me as we started to set up in the gym –which hadn't changed since the last time I was here._

"_Yep, I'm going to kick ass." I smiled, Dimitri and I decided to warm up before the students came in; so of course we sparred and it was just getting good when the door opened._

"_Um, hi?" Said a boy with black hair, next to him was a girl with red hair and really nice green eyes who just sort ran up to us._

"_Hi my names Lucy and this is Mitchell and your Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov oh wait is it Rose Belikov, I heard you guys got married oh my god I look up to you two like so much and I'm rambling sorry." Mitchell behind her laughed and put his hand on her shoulder._

"_Sorry about Lucy, she sees someone that she idols and she just can't stop talking." I laughed and looked at Dimitri._

"_Its fine, why anyone would idol me I have no idea; surly you've heard stories of me when I was in high school." Lucy smiled and then blushed; I then noticed that Dimitri wasn't next to me and that he was walking over to all the other students telling them to warm up._

_Once the students had finished running laps they all came back into the gym and stood around us, looking at us in awe which made me laugh to myself. They had no idea what they were getting into…_

_**Flash back** _

It's safe to say that those students were going to be in top shape for graduation.

"Mum, mum, mum, mum, ROSE!" Really Lina, really

"What! God I heard you the first time you said mum."

"Did you steal my lip gloss?" Oh my god, she was hopeless

"Why would I steal your lip gloss?"

"Well because you always take my stuff and I can't find it."

"You mean you can't find the lip gloss that's in your hand right now?" Karolina looked down, muttered something about shutting up and then ran back into her room and finished getting ready. This was going to be one hell of a party.

**Yay kinda long chapter, maybe well anyway! Next chapter will be party… so stay tuned! And please review; I know I haven't updated any of my stories for a really long time but I'm on school holidays for about three weeks, hopefully there will be plenty of time for writing. **


	12. Chapter 12

Rose and Dimka Chapter 12:

**Okay so this is the second last chapter.. And I said it would come as a shock but to be honest it really doesn't.. Just a mooshy birthday chapter… I am currently starting the Epilougue and it should be up later today… and It will come with a massiveeee A/N at the end, giving you all my thanks for reading the story… Here is chapter 12.**

Dimka POV:

"Karolina get down here, your friends are starting to arrive. Not to mention Lissa and Christian have been here the past half an hour." Lina started running down the stairs and I stood in awe as my beautiful daughter came into sight. Her hair as long as her mothers was slightly curled and the only make up she was wearing was mascara and clear lip gloss.

"Dad what are you staring at?"

"Just some teenage girl who looks a lot like my daughter but I don't know?" I saw her blush and she gave me a slight smile but then punched me in arm; which actually really hurt. " You look beautiful."

"Thanks dad." She walked down the stairs and greeted everyone. Our little girl was growing up. She was at school and to my surprise was not getting into trouble, which Rose and I were happy about. I walked out into the yard and placed my arms around Roza kissing her the cheek.

"You proud of her?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Of course I am, she will be an amazing guardian one day."

"With a mother like you of course she will be."

"You're corny." I laughed at that but it was true.

Karolina POV:

This was the best birthday ever! Well so were all my other birthdays but they just kept getting bigger and more awesome, with the help of mum and aunty Lissa. I looked over at Sarah who was my best friend, she of course was trying to flirt with uncle Adrian. I cant believe that I mean she is 14 for gods sake, I decided to walk over to her and Adrian and save him from my friend.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Adrian's face had relief written all over it.

"Oh just talking to Lord Ivashkov."

"Uncle Adrian, I think it's about time that you gave me your present." He smiled and laughed at me.

"I think it is to." He pulled out a jewellery box from he jacket pocket, it was long so it was either a necklace or bracelet. I opened it up to find a simple silver necklace with a K attached to it. It was so pretty.

"Thank you Uncle Adrian I love it." I threw my arms around him and I felt him hug me back.

"You're welcome Lina, Now go to Lissa and Christian, they have the second part to my present." I nodded my head, grabbed Sarah's hand and ran off to find Lissa. I found her talking to mum.

"Hey Aunty Lissa and Uncle Christian. You know I was just wondering is ya know I could maybe get my present off you." Chissie shook his head at me.

"Just like your mother." With that remark Lissa elbowed him and gave me another jewellery box only this time it was a little bit smaller than Adrians, I opened this to see a bracelet with a B on it. Oh I got it, KB: Karolina Belikov that was so cute. I hugged them both and then ran to mum and dad as they were calling me over tho them.

"What's up mummy."

"I see you've been getting your presents."

"Well I thought I might as well help them lighten their loads." I said with my man eater grin that I got from my mother.

" Okay then, we might as well give you our present then." This time it was a small ring box and what was inside was amazing, it was a signet ring on that would fit on my pinky with the initials KB. I was getting a lot of things relating to my name this year.

"I love thank you so much."

"It's okay sweety, go enjoy your party." So I did.


	13. Epilogue

Rose and Dimka Epilogue:

Rose POV:

Well, after a long journey everything seemed to work out. Tasha was sent to jail with no intention of getting out anytime soon. I had gotten Dimitri and despite the odds had a child with him. Karolina was safe and now learning at St Vladimirs Academy, she was nothing like me behavioural wise so that was great and let's hope she doesn't fall in love with any teachers. I was guarding Lissa and as queen it was a hard task but we survived, I had gotten everything I ever dreamed about and more. Dimitri was guarding Adrian and somehow they were now pretty good friends. Every two years we visited the Belikovs in Russia or they visited us. I was content and happy with my life everything was great.

**Okay I know this is really short but it was an epilogue… Okay so now time for my last A/N in this story. **

**Dear FF readers… I love you all for reading this story! I thank you so much it was the first the fanfic I ever wrote and I got welcomed into the world of fanfiction with open arms and a whole lot of reviews. I am thinking or writing a sequel to this story in Karolina POV when she is at school at the age of 16. If you think I should please review and tell me of PM me. I appreciate the fact that my story was intriguing enough for you to read and even if the people just read and didn't review I still love you! If you liked this story and haven't already looked at my other stuff please do, because I would love you to stay faithful to my writing and ramblings. Wow pretty sure this I longer than the actual ending.. I know the story may not have ended the way people wanted it to but I just couldn't write it anymore and I really didn't want to give it up like I did with one of my other stories. This is the first story I wrote and I wanted to finish it so I hope you all understand that… Any way thank you. Read, review, PM, stay amazing! Yours always secretsinger.**


End file.
